


I Will

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [133]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Lavender's disfigurement after the war left scars far deeper than the ones on her face.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Charlie Weasley
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Thanks to Frumpologist for hosting these!**
> 
> **My Wheel of Doom rolled: Lavender Brown, Charlie Weasley + Creature**
> 
> **If you liked it (or hated it) leave me a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

“Ugly,” she whispered to herself as she eyed the deep, thick scars that marred her face and neck. “Unsightly, unwanted, undesirable, unnatural, unworthy” she added. Her disfigurement after the war left scars far deeper than the ones on her face. She put the hand mirror down in her lap and gazed, unseeing, across the Hogwarts infirmary. She was lucky, they said. At least she wasn’t in St Mungo’s, they told her. At least she wasn’t dead, they whispered.

Lavender swallowed hard and picked up the mirror again. She kind of wished that she _was_ dead. Then at least, she wouldn’t have to live with… with this. She tossed the mirror onto the floor in a fit of rage and buried her face in her hands, trying to keep the tears from falling, but being unable to stop them completely.

“You okay?” a deep voice asked a moment later. Lavender hunched her shoulders, trying to make herself smaller as a hand landed on her back. She knew that voice, knew that hand, and wished he would go away. She was just his brother’s ex-girlfriend. She was nobody special and there was no reason in the world for Charlie Weasley to be as kind to her as he had been over the last few weeks.

Werewolf scars took ages to heal, and Lavender’s had come with a side of seizures as her body accepted the werewolf genes. Her first full moon was two days away and there was nothing in life she was dreading more.

“Don’t,” she whispered when the hand on her back turned into a hug as he sat on the side of her bed and pulled her to his chest. “Please don’t.”

“You didn’t deserve this,” he whispered into her hair. “You didn’t deserve any of this and you aren’t ugly. You aren’t unsightly or unwanted or any of those other words. You are beautiful, and kind, and worthy.”

“I’m not,” she choked out as her tears turned to sobs and it became hard to breathe. “I’m not, I’m not, I’m not,” she cried over and over again.

“You are,” Charlie insisted. He pulled her head up to face him and wiped her tears with his thumbs. They didn’t even falter as they rain over her scars. He didn’t flinch like Madam Pomfrey did on occasion, he didn’t even get that brief look of disgust that Ron had gotten when he had seen her for the first time. He just looked sincere. He looked kind. He looked like he really did think she was worthy, but Lavender knew that couldn’t be true.

“You are,” he said again. “You are just as beautiful as you were a few weeks ago. So what if you’re a werewolf,” a fresh wave of tears at those words, she couldn’t help it, “it doesn’t make you any less. You’re still you. You’re still Lavender Brown. You’re still a Gryffindor who is brave and strong. You wouldn’t have survived if you weren’t.”

“I wish I hadn’t,” she whispered, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to admit her deepest shame to his face.

“I’m glad you did,” he told her fiercely. “Too many people died. Don’t be one of them. Do the hard work of accepting this, please.”

“Why do you care so much?” she asked. Her own parents hadn’t been to see her more than once right after the battle.

“Because someone has to,” Charlie said. “And if nobody else will care for you, I will.”

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
